Winning Streak
by tsl3161991
Summary: After Lynn's most recent win, she becomes the victim of an embarrassing revenge plot.


**Synopsis**

After Lynn's most recent win, she becomes the victim of an embarrassing revenge plot.

 **Story**

It's the last few seconds of Lynn's basketball game. Lynn shoots the ball and scores the winning basket.

Announcer: And in a not-at-all-surprising turn of events, Lynn Loud has once again led her team to victory. It looks like Beaverton's star player, Danielle Dabney, still has a ways to go before she can outplay Lynn Loud.

Lynn walks up to Danielle with her hand extended.

Lynn: That was a pretty good game, right Danielle?

Danielle: Maybe for you. My entire family is here and they all saw me lose. You will pay for humiliating me!

Lynn: Whatever.

The scene cuts to the next day. Lynn is in gym class and has just finished running track.

Lynn: Well, I'm gonna hit the showers. I smell like Lana after she adopted that family of skunks.

Lynn goes into the locker room, gets undressed, and walks to the showers. As she's showering, a shadowy figure appears and steals her clothes and towel. A few minutes later, Lynn notices that her clothes are missing.

Lynn: Hmm, that's weird. I thought I left my clothes on the bench. Maybe they're still in my locker.

She goes to her locker to look for her clothes, but discovers that they aren't there either. Instead, she discovers a note.

Lynn: A note? Whoever stole my clothes must've left it. Let's see what it says. "Dear Lynn, I'm guessing you've noticed that all of your clothes are missing. I've hidden them all over the school as revenge for yesterday's basketball game. If you want them back, you'll have to find them. But be careful, I doubt you'd want too many people seeing that you've traded your track suit for a birthday suit."

Lynn begins blushing and hyperventilating at the realization that she'll have to run around school naked to get her clothes back.

Lynn: Oh no, oh no, this is not happening! This must be what Danielle meant when she said I would pay for humiliating her. Maybe there are some spare clothes in my gym bag.

She opens her gym bag and finds nothing but a crumpled bag from the Burpin' Burger. With no other options, she pokes eyeholes in the bag and puts it on her head.

Lynn: Ugh, this is a nightmare. Oh well, at least nobody will be able to identify me with this bag on my head.

Lynn then sneaks out of the locker room and goes outside. She sees Francisco walking toward her and dives into a nearby bush.

Lynn:[thinking] Phew, that was close. Running around the school naked is bad enough, but if somebody as hot as him sees me, my life is over. I'll have to stay in this bush until he goes away.

Suddenly, a bee stings Lynn's butt, causing her to leap out of the bush and land face-down in front of Francisco. After a few moments of rubbing the bee sting on her butt, she looks up and sees Francisco looking at her. Everyone else also notices the naked girl laying on the ground, several even take pictures. Lynn then gets up and runs away crying, which causes even more people to look at her.

Lynn:[crying] Could things possibly get any worse?

Lynn runs into a teacher facing the other way. She then covers herself as the teacher turns around.

Teacher: You there, clothing is mandatory at this school. You're coming with me young man.

Lynn:[blushing] Young man? I'm a girl!

Lynn puts down her hands and points at her crotch, showing the teacher that she's a girl.

Teacher: Well then, you're coming with me young lady.

The scene cuts to Lynn in the principal's office. She's covering her breasts with one hand and her crotch with the bag she was wearing on her head.

Principal: Ms. Loud. I'm aware that you are this school's most prized athlete and have won several championship trophies for us, but that doesn't mean you won't be punished for streaking.

Lynn: I wasn't streaking. Danielle Dabney left a note in my locker saying that she hid my clothes around the school for beating her at yesterday's basketball game.

Principal: That's impossible. I spoke to the principal of Beaverton Middle School and he said that Danielle Dabney has been in school all day.

Lynn: Then who stole my clothes?

The teacher that Lynn ran into walks in.

Teacher: I think I can answer that question.

The teacher brings in Lynn's friend Margo.

Lynn: Margo?! You stole my clothes?!

Margo: Yes, I'm really sorry.

Teacher: She saw me taking you to the principal's office and confessed to the whole thing.

Lynn: Why did you steal my clothes?

Margo: I just got so tired of hearing how you lead all of our sports teams to victory. The rest of us work just as hard as you, but the announcers never mention us.

Lynn: Well, I guess you have a point. It must be hard to work so hard but never be acknowledged. If I were you, I probably would've done the same thing.

Margo reaches into her backpack and pulls out a jersey and a pair of shorts, which she hands to Lynn. Lynn takes them and covers her breasts with the jersey and her crotch with the shorts.

Margo: So does that mean you forgive me?

Lynn: Not exactly.

The scene cuts to the football field. Lynn is wearing the jersey and shorts Margo gave her and Margot is stripped completely naked and tied to the goal post.

Lynn: Now I forgive you.

Lynn's phone rings. She sees that it's her mom and answers it.

Lynn: Hey mom, how's it going?

Rita: Pretty good. So, why exactly were you running around school naked?

Lynn: How did you find out about that? Did the principal tell you?

Rita: No, one of my patients goes to your school and she showed me a picture one of her friends sent her of a "mysterious streaker" running around the school wearing nothing but a paper bag on their head.

Lynn: How'd you know it was me?

Rita: I'm your mom, I'd know that butt anywhere.

Lynn:[blushing] I'll explain when I get home.

Rita: I look forward to hearing it.

Lynn hangs up.

Lynn:[to the audience] Well, half the school saw me naked, I got two months of detention for streaking, and I've got a lot of explaining to do when I get home. Today has definately been...memorable.

Margo:[blushing] Okay Lynn, when are you going to untie me?

Lynn: When everyone sees you naked and forgets about seeing me naked.


End file.
